


L'assoluto mancante

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Scritta per il contest “Sai chi sei?” indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]Albus è così… assoluto dentro di lui, nel modo in cui si è insediato nella sua vita, che a Gellert non sembra vero essere in disaccordo su alcune cose.E’ in momenti come questi che vorrebbe distruggere ogni ostacolo sul loro cammino, e odia Albus con l’intensità di tutta la sua passione per lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: L’assoluto mancante  
> Vostra Casa: Corvonero  
> Coppia scelta: Albus/Gellert  
> Rating: arancione  
> Contesto: beh, durante la famosa estate del loro incontro  
> Genere: introspettivo, angst  
> Note/avvertimenti: /  
> Note dell'Autore: a fine storia
> 
> [conteggio parole: 500 con Utelio]

 

 

 

Albus è così intelligente che a Gellert non sembra vero aver trovato un suo pari.

Un semplice ragazzo della porta accanto, a capo di una famiglia disturbata; un genio incompreso preso in trappola da legami di sangue che non è pronto ad estinguere. Albus chiacchiera con lui con un sorriso sereno cucito sopra occhi tormentati; Gellert lo ascolta, _beve dalla sua bocca_ , ribatte con arguzia e sente il cuore esplodere, colmo di stimoli.

_Pensa che vorrebbe affondare le unghie nella sua carne e portarlo via con sé; non una pedina o un trofeo, ma una persona con cui camminare mano nella mano sulle ceneri del mondo che vuole distruggere._

 

***

 

Albus è così bello che a Gellert non sembra vero che lui ricambi il suo desiderio.

La prima volta che lo bacia e sente la sua bocca aprirsi con un gemito crede di impazzire. Affonda la sua lingua in lui e lo stringe; fa aderire i loro bacini e lo immobilizza sotto di sé, imponendogli la presenza delle sue mani avide sotto le vesti.

_Ma Albus non è una vittima consenziente, no; Albus è esso stesso un carnefice, e con un colpo di reni ribalta le loro posizioni, e si insinua sulla sua pelle con l’ardore del primo amore che esplode._

Gellert sorride e lascia che sia lui a condurre il gioco, scoprendo nuovi modi di amare ed essere amati.

_Solo perché lui è Albus._

 

***

 

Albus è così… _assoluto_ dentro di lui, nel modo in cui si è insediato nella sua vita, che a Gellert non sembra vero essere in disaccordo su alcune cose.

_E’ in momenti come questi che vorrebbe distruggere ogni ostacolo sul loro cammino, e odia Albus con l’intensità di tutta la sua passione per lui._

Eppure non può niente contro le sue obiezioni e le sue perplessità. Non è neppure una lontananza d’idee a renderlo reticente – _quello_ , quantomeno, lo capirebbe.

La colpa è della sua famiglia, sempre e comunque. Ariana non può essere lasciata sola.

_E Gellert la guarda, quindi; guarda quella piccola traditrice dagli occhi spenti e pensa al suo desiderio di sottrarre Albus a tutti, per portarlo via con sé._

 

***

 

La cosa che davvero non sopporta dello sguardo accusatore di Albus è che lui _sa_.

_Sa che ha ceduto alla vendetta, solo con la speranza di affondare le unghie nella sua pelle e strapparlo dalla sua vita._

Gellert non si chiede neppure se sia stato un incidente o meno. L’unica cosa che può fare è ridere di una risata amara, mentre si rende conto che l’assoluto era solo dalla sua parte, e che Albus non avrà comunque problemi a voltargli le spalle, abbandonandolo al suo destino e ai suoi sogni di gloria.

_Le uniche cose che gli restano._

Gellert è costretto a scappare, con il solo ricordo di quegli occhi tormentati dove fa capolino una smorfia di accusa.

_E a Gellert non sembra vero che alla fine l’amore, l’unica forza divina riconosciuta da Albus, non sia stato abbastanza per tenerli legati - perché Albus non l’ha mai amato in modo assoluto, e Gellert ha capito troppo tardi di essersi condannato per colpa di un’illusione._

 

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: … A quanto pare sono stata colta da ispirazione improvvisa XD
> 
> Allora, non ho molto da dire su questa storia, se non che il concetto di fondo è “Gellert ama Albus molto più di quanto Albus ami lui, e lo odia per questo”. C’era una frase, nella prima versione (che ho dovuto tagliare per motivi di limite di parole :v) che lo esprimeva direttamente, ed era questa: “Gellert la guarda e si chiede perché Albus ami di più quel guscio vuoto, quando lui gli ha donato tutto se stesso” (riferito ad Ariana). Non era una frase definita, probabilmente l’avrei editata in qualche modo, ma mi piaceva quindi te l’ho riportata qui – riedit: alla fine sono riuscita ad esprimere parzialmente il concetto rieditando un’altra volta (sì, avevo scritto prima le note XD) con la fine. La seconda parte rimane in ombra se non per una frase prima, ma spero almeno che sia passato il “Gellert ama Albus in modo assoluto e invece Albus riesce ad amarlo pur continuando ad amare e a dare priorità ad altra gente”.
> 
> Gellert è quello che soffre di più fra i due, anche per come è andata a finire. E nella sua testa la colpa è dell’ipocrisia di Albus, che ha sempre idolatrato l’amore ma non ha avuto il coraggio di viverlo appieno, in assoluto. Come sai, il concetto dell’assoluto è uno dei miei concetti preferiti +__+ come avrei potuto non inserirlo???
> 
> So che la Albus/Gellert è la tua OTP e spero quindi di non aver fatto troppi casini. Di sicuro l’amore c’è (anche da parte di Albus, eh, non temere! Forse è un po’ nascosto perché il punto di vista è di Gellert, ma spero che si sia capito che Albus lo ama tantissimo ma non riesce a staccarsi dalla sua famiglia, che ha bisogno di lui – come poi è in canon), ma non so quanto questi due personaggi si distacchino dalla tua visione di loro. Ho deciso comunque di osare! Come sai, non amo le storie fotocopia, e “copiare” in toto la tua visione avrebbe fatto di me un’autrice incapace, quindi l’ho presa proprio come sorta di sfida personale. Incrocio le dita!
> 
> PS: a livello stilistico, come avrai notato, ho usato una ripetizione a inizio di ogni paragrafo… Tranne nell’ultimo, dove è messa volutamente alla fine. Questa storia l’ho pensata a mo’ di favola maledetta che non era destinata ad avere un lieto fine.
> 
> PPS: titolo come al solito sparato alla grande. Almeno ha un senso nella storia… Volevo che riprendesse il concetto dell’assoluto e, beh, Assenza di assoluto mi sembrava troppo ridondante :v Bah, vedremo u.u


End file.
